The Black Box
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: Kevin's hiding something. And if Gwen finds out, he just knows she's going to kill him...


**A/n: **I usually only watch Ben 10 whenever its randomly on tv... still think Gwen and Kevin are so cute. And so... fluff. :3 Please review!

* * *

Kevin looked at the tiny black box in his hands and cursed his stupidity. What had he been thinking?! If he wanted a kick in the teeth he could've just picked a fight with someone, or something, ten times his size. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Okay, maybe twenty times. The smile faded. With a huff he placed the box on the dash then let his head rest against the top of the steering wheel.

The sound of the car door opening brought him bolt upright.

"What took you so long?" Gwen grumbled. She plonked herself down in the passenger seat, slamming the door hastily to shut out the rain that threatened to encroach on the car's interior.

Kevin winced. His little detour had made him late. He'd thought the mission would have been simple, taken him five minutes, but it had turned out to be far more complicated than he had anticipated. And more than likely a waste of time. Perhaps he should do this later. Or better yet, not at all.

The box.

It was still sitting right on the dash. Kevin's eyes widened as his hands tensed around the steering wheel. Slowly, he glanced across at Gwen.

She stared ahead frowning. Perhaps she hadn't noticed it. Gwen looked back at him then, catching his gaze. "Alright, I'm sorry. Thanks for coming and picking me up. I just got a little wet."

"Heh…" Kevin forced a smile as he put the car into gear and pulled out from the kerb. What else was he to do? He couldn't really make a grab for the nondescript black box. Kevin swallowed hard, watching the box from the corner of his eye. Why couldn't it just disappear? If Gwen saw it and guessed what was inside… She was going to kill him.

"You don't have a towel in here do you?"

"Ehr… yeah… think there's one in the back seat…"

Gwen leaned over into the back of the car. Perfect.

Kevin stretched out a hand, keeping one eye on Gwen, one on the road. His fingertip touched the box. Almost. He leaned a touch further. The car swerved ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, snapping back around with a mildly startled look on her face.

"Sorry… there was something in the road…"

"There are no towels back there."

"Gee, I could've sworn…"

"Are you feeling alright, Kevin?" Gwen asked, concern tinging the frustration in her voice. "You've been acting weird all week."

She'd noticed? Great. Of course she'd noticed. His own thoughts had been a battleground, so of course he'd been acting weird. He just didn't think it had been so obvious. This was a complete disaster. Or it would be if he couldn't make that blasted box disappear. "I'm fine, Gwen."

Gwen looked at him pointedly. "Really?"

"Yeah, well I…" Right corner! He saw it up ahead and knew it was his way out. He swung the car into the turn hard, just enough to send the little box skittering across the dash towards him. It bounced off the edge and towards his lap. Kevin snatched for it… and sent it sailing across the car and right into Gwen's lap.

"What's wrong with you tonight?!" Gwen picked up the box and examined it briefly before turning her attention back to Kevin. "You're driving like a lunatic… and not like you usually do… what?"

Kevin had slowed down, his attention now focused on Gwen's hands. "Please, just… don't open that okay?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "What…" Then she glanced down at the box in her hands.

Too late, Kevin realised the presence of the item or its significance had barely registered in her mind. Not until he'd spoken. He let out a growl of frustration at his stupidity, and brought the car to a halt at the side of the road before he made things worse. "Okay, fine. So open it. I don't care! Just… get it over with. I'm sorry."

Gwen was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. Had she guessed? Or would she really go off when she saw it? Kevin let out a sigh and hung his head. He couldn't watch.

"You're… sure you want me to open this?" said Gwen.

"Yes!" Kevin snapped. He couldn't handle the suspense, even knowing how it was going to end.

There was a crick as Gwen opened the box. Kevin squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the fall out. Gwen's silence seemed to stretch on and on. Then finally: "Kevin…"

"I know! I know," he growled out. "I just…"

Then her hands were pulling his face towards her, her lips pressed against his. The shock of the sensation made Kevin falter, barely responding to the touch save his eyes shooting open and staring at Gwen dumbly. She finished the kiss, pulling back just far enough to look up into Kevin's startled gaze.

"Yes, Kevin," Gwen said, all seriousness. Then the corner of her mouth twitched and she couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

The doubt held on for barely an instant, and then Kevin broke into a grin. He was shocked, off-kilter, and at the same time deliriously happy. He barely managed to stutter out a thankyou before throwing his arms around Gwen's neck, tighter than he would have ever before dared.

Gwen laughed. "You're crushing me…"

"Better get used to it…" Kevin grinned into her hair. She'd said yes. He'd never have to let her go again.


End file.
